Never Forgotten
by Avonmora
Summary: Andromache telling her story from the time she married Hector to her death after being given away as a concubine and married to King.  She tells of the loss inflicted upon her by the folly of Helen and Paris and her life after the Trojan War.
1. Prologue

So I am reading a book about Helen of Troy and I have always been in love with the movie _Troy_ and in both of those things it doesn't seem to me like Andromache plays a big enough role. She is, personally, one of my favorite characters out of any movie or book and I wanted to shed a little more light on her. This follows more of the legend of the Trojan War and what we know of Andromache than the movie _Troy _or any books concerning Helen and Paris. So here it is! It's a very short prologue. I also have two other works in progress, but I will try to update this soon. I just couldn't resist putting up the prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Never Forgotten<p>

Prologue

Many years ago when the world was a less complicated place there was a great battle of men. Men from all over Greece came to Troy to fight. They did not fight for land or money or treasure. No, those things would be only too worthy to fight for. Instead these men fought over one woman. Nothing more than a single woman brought most of Greece's men to the sands of Troy. Never before have such vast numbers fought over something as inconsequential as a measly woman and never again will it happen.

Her name was Helen, originally of Sparta, but later of Troy. She came to Troy as Paris' "wife" though there was no formal ceremony to prove such a thing. To protect Troy it had been said that Helen had wished to leave the thrice cursed house of her husband Menalaus and his brother Agamemnon, wishing to be protected in Troy. Unfortunately the Greeks did not see it that way, instead thinking that Paris had abducted and raped Helen. Therefore, men came by the thousands and landed on Troy's shores prepared to give one of the bloodiest showings in all of history, all for Helen, the most beautiful woman in the world.

However, I did not see Helen as such as a worthy cause for the war as the Greeks did. The destruction of lives and kingdoms that was caused by Helen was magnificent and could never be replaced. Many of Troy's finest sons were lost for Helen, not to mention the Greek losses and the overall destruction of my beloved Troy.

I lost many dear things to me because of Helen. I lost my husband and my infant son and the homeland that had become mine through marriage. I did not see Helen as a worthy reason to lose all of these things, but I could not change that then and I cannot change it now. I am an old woman now. I have been a wife to two men and a whore to another. I have had five sons. I have seen the destruction of all that was ever dear to me. I cannot change what happened all those years ago, but I cannot forget it either.

I am Andromache and this is my story.

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope you are anticipating the rest of this as much as I am! Comments are great, no hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	2. Meetings

Here is my first full chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! I am currently doing a little research and can't wait to get a little deeper into this story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One Meetings<p>

"I will not go!" I shouted at my father, the noble King of Thebes. "How could you send me there? I will hate all of it and I shall hate you most of all!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, Andromache? I am your father and I know what is best for you!"

I stormed from the room without another word, flying down the corridors. I searched for my eldest brother and when I didn't find him I burst into his chambers, unannounced.

I was not shocked by what I saw before me, Podes and one of his chamber maids entertaining themselves on the sofa in front of the fire. The young woman looked up at me and, realizing who I was, quickly bowed and began to stutter her apologies.

"Leave us." I gave an imperious wave of my hand.

Podes gave me an angry look and didn't adjust his tunic over his bare chest.

"I am glad to see you are taking part in such noble conquests, brother," I said sarcastically.

"And I, as usual, am just delighted that you are constantly forgetting how to knock." Podes stood up and straightened himself up. "Might I ask what was so important that you interrupted what would have been a quite lovely afternoon?"

"I am to be married." I folded my arms across my chest. "And it would seem to be too late to dispute this fact as my future husband is already here."

"I knew I was forgetting something important today." Podes shook his head.

"You knew?" I looked at him with a hurt face. "You knew and you did not tell me?"

"Of course I knew. Am I not the Crown Prince? I have started taking part in ruling our great land, Andromache." He looked down at me, though I wasn't much shorter. "Do not look at me like that."

"How could you not tell me? This is my future we are discussing."

"Now seeing as you're getting married I am going to tell you this like you're an adult. Being as this is your future you have always known that you would be a great asset to father and to Thebes. Marriages provide valuable alliances, you know this."

I couldn't say anything. It was so unreal. Within a few weeks I would be traveling to my new home with my future husband and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I know," I muttered.

"So be the sister I have always known and make the best out of this situation. You may love your new home and you just might like your husband a little bit," Podes said with a playful smile. "But know that I will miss you dreadfully."

I stepped into his outstretched arms and let him hold me. I finally pulled away. "You smell like a woman Podes, perhaps you should fix that before we meet my Trojan husband."

He laughed and made sure he smelled like a man before he offered me his arm and we made our way to the megaron where father would be entertaining the Trojan envoy.

"Is this truly about to happen?" I asked Podes, a note of panic in my voice.

"Yes. Now relax and just be the Andromache we all know and love." Without another comforting word he almost drug me to the doorway.

"Ah and here she is. My daughter Andromache." Father stood and drew everyone's attention to Podes and I.

I tried to smile but it seemed as if my face were frozen. The men of Troy stood up and turned to me. The tallest one gave a kind smile and I was sure I had never seen anything so beautiful. I had always heard that the Trojans were a god-like people, but then I saw it with my own eyes.

"Daughter this is the Crown Prince Hector," my father indicated the tallest man.

"Welcome to Thebes," I said, hoping my smile was working out like I wanted it to.

I drank the man in. He was tall, though not much taller than I as I was so tall for a woman, very muscular. I could see the lines of muscle definition on his arms and of what I could see of his legs. His hair was a deep, chestnut brown that was held back from his face with golden clasps. His face was most pleasing from what I could see.

"Daughter, perhaps you would like to show Hector around our famous gardens? King Priam's advisors and I have still have a few things to discuss."

"Of course, Father," I said, very respectful after our little feud. "Would you care to join me?" I asked, looking up at Hector.

He only nodded and followed me out of the megaron. I led him down the few corridors that led to the gardens and then we were standing in all of the sun's glory.

"Thebes has the perfect climate for growing such beautiful plants and flowers," I said as I led him through the intricate paths of the garden. There were colorful flowers and rare species of plants blooming on all sides of us.

"It would seem Thebes is perfect for housing many lovely things," Hector said quietly as he looked down at me.

A blush spread over my cheeks and I had to look away from him. "This flower right here, is my favorite." I gently touched the petals of a lily.

"So is Thebes known for its flowers, as Troy is known for its horses?" Hector asked, walking ahead of me.

"No actually Thebes is known for its bustling people." I smiled. "You can always recognize a citizen of Thebes because they are hurrying around always trying to be somewhere else."

Hector laughed softly. "So is that true of you Princess? Are you in a hurry to be somewhere else?"

I didn't answer immediately. I didn't exactly have an answer for that question. "Perhaps it is true of me also. I am anxious to see my new home."

Before that conversation could continue Podes appeared. "Father requests Prince Hector's presence."

Hector turned to me and bowed at the waist. "I have enjoyed our time Princess."

"As have I," I said, smiling politely and waiting a decent amount of time before I followed Podes and Hector to father's private rooms.

I stood outside the door, straining my ears to hear what was being said.

"So how do you find my daughter, Hector?" Father asked. The voices were slightly muffled through the thick door.

"She is lovely. I found her company most enjoyable. I can only hope she found my company as pleasing," Hector responded humbly. He certainly was a diplomatic Prince of Troy.

"Oh I am sure she did, you should trouble yourself with such a thought." There was a lull in the conversation. "According to your father and I's decision I will entertain you and your company for the traditional nine days and then you and Andromache shall sail for Troy," my father said, turning into a businessman rather than a king.

"That is what my father told me. When we arrive in Troy there shall be the betrothal ceremony shortly followed by the wedding."

There were murmurs of agreement and good-byes and then footsteps coming toward the door. I quickly scurried away, my heart pounding, not at the prospect of being caught, but the fact that I only had nine days left in Thebes, my beloved city.

"And where are you scurrying off to sister?" Podes caught up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "I know you only too well and know what a crafty eavesdropper you are."

"Do not joke with me right now, Podes. Do you realize I will leave Thebes in nine days?" I asked quietly.

"Yes I realize." He pulled me closer to him. "That is why I came to find you. I want to spend every moment of those last days with you." His lips pressed against my temple. "I will miss you, sister."

* * *

><p>There you have it! Please let me know what you thought <strong>and any ideas you might have<strong>! I love opinions! No hate comments or flames please!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	3. Departure

Here is Chapter Two of my Hector/Andromache love story. Sorry for such a wait, I've been very busy! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The nine days of entertaining passed quickly and before I knew it everyone was feasting together on the eve of my departure. I sat between my father and Podes and they were both somber. It was basically an engagement feast, but even my father seemed to be dreading my imminent departure.

It was not the type of party that was usually the custom for an engagement as my father couldn't pull himself to celebrate. Hector didn't seem disappointed in the lack of celebration, but seemed to understand that as a family this was our last night together, possibly forever.

It was customary for women to retire to bed before men so I chose to put everyone out of their misery early.

"I think I shall go to my chambers. Goodnight all," I said, smiling and standing from the table. All of the men stood and bid me goodnight. My father stopped me and kissed both of my cheeks, which I had never experienced before in all my life.

"Goodnight daughter, I love you," he whispered.

I had to leave the room before every man present saw my tears.

Hector, from the time we had spent together, had proven to be a very nice man. He was kind, intelligent, and funny. I was not upset at the prospect of marrying him; much worse matches could have been made for me.

I couldn't sleep at all that night, though I wasn't constantly crying. I would think of something I would miss and cry over it, recover and then repeat the same process over and over.

Just before sunset there was light knocking at my door.

"Come in," I whispered hoarsely.

The door opened and closed quietly and Podes walked quickly to my bed, pulling me into his arms and holding me close to his chest. I began to cry afresh and I had a feeling he was too. We didn't say a word to each other, only clinging to each other and both knowing deep in our hearts that we would never see each other again.

Finally, the sun came up and Podes stood. My maids came in, but he waved them away.

"I will take care of her this morning. Leave us." Podes picked up my golden comb from my vanity and ran it through my long, auburn tresses. I pinned it up and away from my face for my journey. For my wedding ceremony it would be worn down around my shoulders symbolizing purity.

I put on a fresh gown. It was the last green grown I would ever wear. Green was the color of Thebes and I once I arrived in Troy, blue would become my ceremonial color.

When I was ready I turned to look at Podes. I couldn't speak, knowing a fresh wave of tears would overtake me.

"It's time," he said quietly. I could only nod and we walked into the entrance hall where everyone was waiting for the Prince of Troy's departure with his bride-to-be.

My father was standing with the Prince, both awaiting my appearance. Hector seemed anxious to depart while my father looked almost ill at the prospect.

"Father." I dipped my head in courtesy. He could barely take one last look at me.

I had allowed myself to cry the night away, but my actual departure had to be a time of great dignity for all involved. My father merely took my hand and gave it a wordless squeeze. I glanced back at Podes and then followed Hector out into the blazing sun where several chariots were waiting to take our party to the harbor to board the ship bound for Troy.

I stepped into my chariot and held on. I wanted to look back at my home one last time, but forced myself not to. If I did it might have led to me jumping out of the chariot and running back, but that wouldn't be dignified.

The charioteer spurred the horses and we moved away from Thebes. I blinked furiously, trying to fight away the tears that were bound to fall. Thankfully if anyone were to ask me about them I could blame the flying dust and debris that the chariots were kicking up.

We finally arrived at the harbor and a huge ship sat, waiting for us. I could see my dowry being loaded onto the ship as well as my personal belongings. My stomach fell, nervous at the prospect of sailing.

Once the chariots stopped moving, Hector hopped down from his and made his way to mine. He reached a hand out to me to help me down. I placed my soft, small hand in his larger, rough one and stepped down from the chariot.

"The ship departs soon. Are you ready to board?" He asked kindly, probably afraid he had picked some weak women who would break down into tears at any given moment as his bride.

"Of course," I smiled at him. He seemed a little taken aback, but didn't release my hand as we walked to the side of the ship where people were moving back and forth on the gangplank.

"After you." He let go of my hand and I began to walk unsteadily up the wobbling piece of wood.

I gripped the rail tightly when I had finally made it onto the deck and watched as my women struggled getting onto the boat as well.

"I must speak to the captain," Hector told me when he had stepped onto the boat. He looked much more majestic and at home than I did on the ship. I nodded and looked out over the blue ocean.

The ship took off before Hector had finished his conversation with the captain. The boat swayed and rocked and my stomach lurched. I tried desperately to stay composed, but I kept looking down at the rocking waves and was forced to clamp a hand over my mouth and flee the deck. My ladies quickly showed me my chambers on the ship.

Once in my chambers I dropped to my knees in front of a bucket and emptied the contents of my stomach. My women were quick to wipe my face with a cool, wet rag, but I could tell that they felt nearly the same as I did.

I moved to the bed and bid them all to make themselves as comfortable as they could. I dreaded the rest of the trip as it could take weeks to finish and I didn't want to feel so dreadful for weeks.

After spending most of the trip lying, prone on the bed with few disturbances there was a knocking on my door. One of my women stood and opened the door a crack.

"Oh Prince Hector," she said. "I'm afraid the Princess is indisposed right now."

"I heard," Hector replied. "I brought something for her."

The woman reached out to take whatever he had, but he shook his head. "I wish to give it to her myself."

The woman looked back at me. I nodded. "He can come in if he so wishes."

Hector stepped past the woman and sat on the edge of my bed. "I brought you some special tea. It should help with the sea sickness." He handed me the glass and I put it to my lips, grateful for anything that might help in the slightest.

"Thank you, Your Highness," I said.

"Come onto the deck with me," he said, again holding his hand out.

I shook my head. "I don't feel like that is the best idea."

"Give it one more try. I promise it will be better this time." He smiled earnestly, taking my hand in his.

He pulled me up the stair and onto the deck. "This time you mustn't look at the ocean or it will surely make you queasy. Look at something that doesn't move with the waves." He pointed out to the horizon.

"You should look at something like your new home."

I looked to where he was pointing and saw land. It wasn't special land, but it was land and we heading right for it.

"When we reach the shore it will be a chariot's ride away to Troy," he smiled down at me, excitement evident in his eyes. He was going home and he was taking his new bride.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Please let me know what you think! No hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	4. Arrival

I know it's been a while for this story, but I think this chapter should make up for it. In the next chapter you can look forward to wedding/wedding night festivities! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Troy was a plain place. It was nothing compared to Thebes where buildings were everywhere and people bustled all around the city. Troy was a walled in city surrounded by a barren expanse of land. Farther to the North Hector explained to me that there were fields where the city obtained its grain from. To the East there was a forest that began on the border of a small hilly, possibly slightly mountainous area.

I stood beside Hector in our chariot as we passed through the gate into the city. People were standing around the top of the city and in the streets and they all roared for their returned prince. The noise was deafening and I thought it was so loud it might make the city crumble. Hector raised his hand to wave to his people. Women threw flowers and they rained down on top of us.

To my surprise along with chanting his name they were even chanting mine.

"They love you already!" Hector shouted over the noise. I beamed up at him and for the first time I began to be optimistic about my future in Troy with him.

Our chariot was taken from us by a young stable boy who looked up at me in awe. I gave him a small smile. When I turned to face the people I knew why he stared at me so. I was abnormally tall for a woman. Most of the women were barely as high as Hector's upper arm, while I was nearly as tall as he was.

Hector seemed to glow in the presence of his people. He was their noble prince. The most noble Son of Troy. He offered me his arm and I took it and he led me to where his family stood. I was surprised to see so many of them, but I knew they were all royal children. They were adorned in beautiful blue clothes and golden jewelry bedecked their fingers, wrists, and throats.

Before Hector began to introduce me to his family a young woman stepped forward. She was only a little older than I was and she took my hands in hers urgently. I, being of royal blood, was not used to being grabbed so roughly or touched at for that matter. The woman was equal to me in rank, as Hector's sister, but still it was uncommon for strangers to touch each other in such a way.

"Andromache, you must leave these shores." The woman's blue eyes bore into my own green ones and I thought she might be peering into my very soul.

"I don't understand," I replied.

Hector had left my side to speak with his father for a moment and was not there to witness this strange spectacle his sister was making.

"Leave these shores and prevent the heartbreak and sorry that Troy will bring you. Troy will bring all of us nothing but sorrow, but for you most of all," her voice was low and gravelly and it scared me to the very core of my being. "After you have lost all you have ever known of your home and family Troy will swallow up everything left that you hold dear."

My eyes widened in shock at being spoken to in such a manner.

"Cassandra!" Hector strode back to my side. "That is enough. You're frightening my bride."

Cassandra gave her brother a scathing look, which shocked me even more after the warm reception he had received from everyone else.

"Troy will swallow all you love and devour them with tongues of flames," she said quietly, stepping back to the rest of her family.

Hector took a deep breath, I sensed full of agitation and led me closer to the rest of his family. "Andromache, I am so pleased to have you here with us and cannot wait to have you as a Daughter of Troy. I am so please with your match with my son and I hope he, as well as Troy, will please you just as much as I am sure you will please us." King Priam was an old man, bent with age. However, he spoke with the charm of a much younger man.

I dipped my head respectfully to him. My station did not require an obnoxious show of respect to the older man as I was around royal men and women all the time.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Hecuba," the old man said, indicating the slightly younger woman to his right.

Hecuba was much less charming. She was a severe looking woman and in the coming years of my marriage I would learn that her attitude and behavior was just as severe as her looks. "Welcome, Andromache." Was all she said to me.

"These are my sons and daughters: Our eldest, besides Hector, Ilione." The woman, who was perhaps ten or fifteen years older than me, was a formidable looking woman. She had plain, somewhat masculine features, but they were striking nonetheless. "Then there is Deiphobus." He smiled genially at me and I knew he would be a good-natured man to be around and perhaps a friend in this foreign court.

"The twins, Helenus and Cassandra," Priam said. The twins were nearly identical and beautiful. Cassandra's beauty terrified me after her dreadful opening words to me. Helenus was a fair man, but he barely gave me a welcoming smile.

"My son Paris." I looked at the young man who was younger than I. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. And when I would later describe him to people in Greece I would use the word beautiful, for he was by no means handsome. When a woman sees a man and recognizes him as handsome she appreciates his strength, his strong facial features, and his general manliness. No, Paris was not handsome. He was fair of face and as beautiful as a sunrise.

Priam introduced the rest of his children, Polites, Creusa, Laodice, Polyxena, and Polydorus. I smiled at them all wanting me to welcome them into their home. With Hector's siblings on my side I knew that court would not be such a terribly brutal place to be. However, it was going to take me a very long time to remember all of their names and to be able to distinguish most of them.

"Allow me to show you to your temporary quarters, Princess," Hector said quietly, offering me his arm once more. I showed a sign of parting respect to his family and allowed him to lead me to my rooms, which would only be used for one night. I would be moving into Hector's house in the city the next night as we were to be married within the next day.

For royals there was no time to waste between becoming betrothed and being married. Those few nights could make the difference of having an heir or not, as many royal men rode out to battle. The most important thing in the world was having an heir. Without one, kingdoms could be pitched into total chaos over the succession.

Hector pushed open a door in Priam and Hecuba's palace. A huge lavish bedroom was before me, complete with a few sofas, a huge bed, and I could just see an overwhelmingly large bathroom in the far corner. All of the fabric covering everything was gold and the pillows were a beautiful sky blue, the color of Troy.

"I hope this will suit you, Princess," Hector said humbly.

I smiled and stepped into my rooms. "Do I really only get to stay here for one night?" I asked playfully.

Hector laughed a deep noise that rumbled out of his chest. "I suppose you could stay here. It would cause quite a scandal, however."

I walked around the room. "They are perfect."

"I am glad you are pleased, Princess." Hector stayed respectfully in the doorway, not trying to cause a scandal before we were married. The sun was behind him and he seemed to have a halo around his head. Just looking at him made a strange heat start in the core of my being that moved to fingers and toes. I blushed deeply and turned away from him so he wouldn't see.

"I should leave you to get settled." Hector bowed at the waist. "I will see you tomorrow," he said, with a small smile.

"Thank you," I said just before he shut the door.

I sank down onto one of the sofas and watched as men carried my trunks of clothing and personal belongings into the room. It was a shame they were wasting so much energy as they would only have to be moved again the next evening.

"Princess Andromache." An older woman came through the door and bowed low to me. Her hair was dark, but was slightly graying with her age. "My name is Iliana and I have been sent to serve as your chief lady." She had a beautifully sweet smile.

"Welcome Iliana. I am most grateful for your impending services." I smiled from my seat on the sofa.

"I have brought a few dresses for you to choose from for tomorrow." She signaled and two other maidens came through the door each carrying a blue dress.

During the actual wedding ceremony I would wear a green dress. Green was the color of Thebes and I would begin the ceremony as a Princess of Thebes. After the ceremony and before the celebrations I was to return to my rooms and put a blue a dress on, as I would then be a Princess of Troy.

The girls laid the dresses on my bed and I looked over them. I finally chose the more conservative of the two, not wanting to be seen as a harlot or anything else improper. The other maidens left and Iliana remained with me. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Princess?"

I thought for a moment. This woman and I would have a very close relationship throughout my time in Troy and I very much wanted to know her. It would be miserable for us if our relationship was not a happy one. "Just one thing," I said.

She looked at me expectantly. "Tell me about yourself. I very much want to know you if we shall be so close."

She looked at me a little taken aback and then smiled softly at me. "Very well. I was born and raised here in Troy. When I was very young I married a soldier in King Priam's army and we moved into a house in the city. I have one son, Acastus, who is also a soldier. He fights under Prince Hector's banner."

"And what does he think of Prince Hector?" I asked, even though I could already tell the people adored their Prince.

"He admires him greatly. Prince Hector is a noble, fearless man who has led his men bravely into many battles. My son and his fellow soldiers would follow the Prince anywhere. He inspires great confidence among his men, Princess. You are a very lucky woman."

I smiled graciously and bid her goodnight, preparing for my last night alone.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope you all liked it. If any of you are planning to follow this story make sure to thank <strong>The Wolf Huntress!<strong> She has helped me get several things straightened out and has made sure that this will not be garbage. She has given me dates and important events in the life of Andromache and now let's pray I can write it out! You all have no idea how happy reviews make me! So let me hear what you think!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	5. Princess of Troy

Okay so heads up this chapter is really long. I just couldn't find a good stopping point! I hope the romance part didn't come out too ridiculous. It will be playing a minor role in this fic. Also for the wedding customs, they are actually Greek. I couldn't find any Trojan wedding traditions, so we'll have to pretend! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Someone shook me by my shoulder the next day. I rolled away from the person, trying to sleep some more. "Princess, you must wake up. We have let you sleep for as long as possible."

I groaned in the soft pillow and turned onto my back looking up at the women surrounding my bed. Iliana stood at the forefront of them, gently pulling my covers away from me. I took a few deep breaths and then stood up, towering over the Trojan women.

"The sun is high in the sky, Princess. You need to be getting ready. The sacrifice will be taking place soon." I nodded.

While I was still in Greece after Hector had arrived I had tried to learn as much as I could about Trojan weddings and found that they were quite different from my own. The first part of the ceremony would be a public sacrifice of a cow to please the gods.

My green dress from Thebes was lying on a sofa in the corner of the room and I slipped out of my night dress and allowed the women to wash my body with soft, damp cloths that smelled of jasmine and sandalwood. After they patted me dry with fluffy towels I was put into the beautiful green dress. Iliana sat me on a sofa and stood behind me. She brushed my hair until it shone and she arranged it gracefully around my shoulders, displaying my virginity.

"Princess, the royal family has begun to arrive," a woman said.

"Allow them entrance," I said nervously. I had only briefly met Hector's family the previous day and was unsure of the impression I had made. I stood to greet them, but to my surprise, Cassandra was the only one who entered my chambers.

"Good afternoon, Princess Cassandra," I said, dipping my head in a show of respect to fellow royalty.

"The others are coming soon," she said without acknowledging my greeting. She walked around my rooms and the hair on the back of my neck stood up, her presence putting me on edge.

"Can I offer you anything?" I asked quietly.

The woman looked at me. "Did you not heed my warning?"

I stared at her for a moment. I did not know how to respond to her question.

"You should have listened to me." Cassandra walked closer to me. "Troy will fall."

I stepped back and bumped into the vanity, rattling the mirror. I couldn't speak. The anonymous dread that had filled me while I was in her presence the day before was overcoming me once more.

"Troy will fall," she repeated. "And when it does, it will take everything. You, perhaps most of all, will experience sorry and gloom like you could not even imagine possible. Everything will be taken from you and when you think they have nothing left to take, they will rob you again."

"Cassandra!" Hecuba and her other daughters had entered my rooms. "Are you harassing the Princess?"

Cassandra stepped away from me and bowed her head, not saying anything. Hecuba continued to look at her daughter for a moment longer before she turned her attention to me. "You look beautiful, Andromache."

Her daughters surrounded me and examined my dress. They played with my long hair and picked up my blue dress for the feast after the ceremony. I smiled and laughed with them, letting their warmth surround me in my nervousness. They seemed to be very excited which made me feel more comfortable.

Shortly after the royal women arrived bells began ringing through the city. "We should go. Come along daughters," Hecuba ordered. She took my hand in hers and led me down the streets of Troy. Part of the sacrificial ceremony was the bride showing herself to the people and leading them to the pavilion where the sacrifice would take place.

Hecuba's daughters followed her and me up the stairs to the area where we would watch the sacrifice. Hector and Priam and his other sons were waiting for us on the royal landing. I took my place next to Hector and he smiled down at me. I brushed against his arm as everyone got settled and a strange heat spread from the touching point.

The people were all standing around a cleared area of the street just below the royal home of Hecuba and Priam and their young children. The royal family was looking down on the area and a few priests of Apollo led a very large bull onto the street.

Sacrifices were a normal part of culture in Thebes as well, but I still did not particularly care for them. It wasn't that I pitied the animal; I understood that the gods needed sacrifices so humans could remain in their favor. I only wished that there could be some other way to keep that sacred favor.

One of the priests pulled out a short blade while the other two held the animal by the ropes tied around its neck. Unwittingly, I gasped at the flash of metal and tried to keep my head still, focused on the animal. I must have seemed troubled or afraid because Hector's hand moved to find mine and he held onto me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze as the beast's throat was cut. Blood spurted from the animal and its legs gave out under it great weight. The people roared and looked up to the royal family for the next part of the wedding.

It was the part I had been dreading. I was required to have my hair cut to symbolize the imminent loss of my virginity. Vainly, I cherished my hair. It was the one striking feature among my many plain ones. It was long and thick and shiny and brilliant shade of nearly red.

Hector's family stepped back, leaving the two of us standing in front of the people. I held my skirts as I kneeled down on the stone landing and kept my chin up, looking out over the many upturned faces. Blood from the bull was running down the street, staining everything in its path red.

I felt Hector step behind me, being careful not to step on the dress. There was a noise of metal rubbing metal and I knew he had pulled his long blade out. This part of the ceremony was very male oriented. It showed that the husband was about to claim everything his bride had to offer. As Hector picked my hair up off of my shoulders the back of his fingers brushed my neck and I could feel my face flush.

The men in the crowd roared as Hector's blade sliced through my luxurious hair. He held it up in his fist and raised his sword as well. I stood and refrained from feeling how short he had made it. I smiled demurely as this whole ceremony was about the loss of my innocence.

The hair cutting was the last part of the public ceremony until the feast. The royal family retreated into Priam's home and the couple was led into a room with a huge bronze tub. I was taken into one side room while Hector was taken into the other. My women were there waiting with a thick, white cotton dress. I prayed it was thick enough. When I emerged Hector was waiting in a wrap that covered his manliness. My face felt as though it were on fire as I looked at him, standing before me nearly naked.

There was already water in the huge tub and we were told to step in. Again, priests of Apollo were overseeing this part of the ceremony as well. Hector's long legs brushed mine under the surface of the water and I smiled at him. It was a very strange situation to be in for two people who barely knew each other. The priests continued to pour holy water into the tub until it came to Hector and I's chest.

His family watched smiling down on us and I had never felt so uncomfortable. It was rude to speak during such a ceremony so there was no way to alleviate the awkwardness. Ceremony called for the married couple to sit in the bath for more than an hour.

"Step out, Princess," one of the priests told me. My face turned red again as I stepped out of the large tub, the white gown clinging to my body. I looked at the stone floor, trying to avoid any royal gazes.

"You have now bathed with a Prince of Troy which means that you are no longer a Princess of Thebes, but a Princess of Troy." I looked up and was shocked to see that Hector didn't look happy exactly, but he was looking directly at me with a hungry look, his eyes roaming over my dripping body.

"Princess of Troy, prepare yourself for the feast," the priest continued. I was led back into the side room where Iliana helped me into the blue dress. She brushed my short hair again. Hair that had once reached almost the back of my thighs now only fell to just below my shoulder blades.

The feast was the last part of the wedding ceremony before Hector and I would be going to his house in the city. I walked through the halls of Priam's home and found my way to the hall where everyone had gathered. Hector was waiting for me to make our first appearance as husband and wife. He gave me a warm smile, the flame in his eyes seemingly dead for the time being.

Priam stood from his spot at the head table. "Good people, I give you Prince Hector and Princess Andromache of Troy!" The people cheered, clapped, and whistled. They even chanted the new couple's names.

We were seated next to Priam and the feast began. There was much wine passed around the food was delicious. Even though I had barely eaten all day I found myself too nervous to eat.

"Drink this," Hector pushed a full glass of wine toward me. Trojan women in blue dresses danced for our entertainment.

"I've had plenty of wine," I said, looking at him curiously.

Hector leaned close to my ear and the same strange warmth spread through my body, concentrating itself in one very private area. "It will help with your nerves," he whispered.

I quickly drank the glass of wine and Hector stood. The dancing and music stopped, everyone looking to their Prince.

"Join me my people in showing your new Princess of Troy to her new home!" Hector took my hand in is much larger one and led me out of the hall and then out of Priam's house altogether.

Many of the Trojan people were quite drunk and they sang crude songs all the way to Hector's house. My cheeks flushed as I caught some of the lyrics. We arrived at Hector's home. It was large and beautiful. He pushed the heavy door open. "Good night Trojans!" Hector shouted over the people. "I have a fair young bride to attend to tonight!" The people roared their approval and Hector pulled me into his home.

The large sitting room was sparse, clearly decorated by a man and I had to smile. He showed me around the house. It had huge potential to be beautiful on the inside, but the rest of the house was just as bare as the entrance.

"You can feel free to decorate this place however you see fitting. It is your home now as well," he said as he pulled me into the bedroom. There was one sofa in the corner and a huge bed that dominated the room.

I smiled but I couldn't seem to talk. Being in the bedroom with Hector made my nerves go wild. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was certain he could hear it. He turned toward me and took my hands in his. "We do not have to do this if you aren't yet ready." He looked into my blue eyes with his brown ones.

I shook my head. "I want to," I said quietly. "It's just that I have no idea what I'm doing." I tore my gaze away from his.

"I wouldn't expect you to. You will learn and hopefully this part of our marriage will be enjoyable, rather than a duty." He kissed my forehead and then my cheeks, before finally kissing my lips.

I had never kissed a man before. There were not many proper people a princess could go around kissing until one met their husband. His kiss was soft and gentle, but at the same time it brought to life a need within me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Hector's hands roamed over the hills and valleys of my body. He waited until I was accustomed to that feeling before he easily unhooked my dress at the shoulders and it cascaded down my body into a puddle at my feet. Hector's rough hands on my smooth skin sent shivers up my spine. A moan escaped my throat as his large hand found my ample breast, squeezing it firmly and rubbing his thumb over the protruding bud. I suddenly felt Hector's desire and pulled away from him, blushing furiously as I had all day.

"It would be very unfortunate if that did not happen while kissing my young wife," he chuckled lowly.

I only nodded and moved my hands to the ties of the wrap around his waist. He assisted me by pulling his tunic off and then we were both completely nude, each drinking the other one in. Hector finally made a move and pulled me to the bed. He laid me down and stood over me. I tried not to color, but I could feel the embarrassment creeping up from my chest and neck.

Hector dropped to his knees and took one of my feet in his hands. He kissed the instep and then my ankle, calf, and knee. As he kissed my thighs they began to tremble. I let my head fall back onto the mattress. Hector's mouth found what had to be the most sensitive place on my whole body and a gasp escaped me. I had never felt anything so good before.

When I didn't think I could take it any longer Hector stood again and then crawled onto the bed, holding himself above me. I could feel the warmth of his manliness very near to me and I looked up into his kind eyes, once more aflame with desire. "This may hurt a little, but I will try to be gentle." He kissed her forehead.

"I know," I murmured. He was right, there was pain, but it passed nearly as quickly as it had come.

Hector kissed my neck and shoulders and he began breathing very heavily near my ear. I matched his rhythm after a while and then, with a deep groan, he collapsed on top of me.

He rolled onto his side and pulled me into him, my back to his chest. "Thank you for being so kind and gentle with me," I whispered. His breathing was deep and even in my hair and I thought he might have been sleeping.

"You're welcome, Princess of Troy." I could hear the smile in his voice as he pulled me closer to him, wrapping an arm around my middle. "I hope you'll be happy here."

* * *

><p>There you go! I thought it turned out pretty decent and I hope you all liked it! <strong>Seriously my day is made by reviews so let me know what you think!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	6. Tubs and Horses

Oh my goodness! I am so so so so sorry it has been sooooo long! I have been extremely busy with senior year things and then last week was Spring Break so I was out of town. Please forgive me for the delay. This chapter is mostly fluff since they are newlyweds and all! I will get to the interesting stuff soon, I promise. Without further ado, here is Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

I slept wonderfully that first night as a Princess of Troy. The bed was soft, Hector was warm beside me, and I was thoroughly exhausted from the day's, and night's, festivities. Early in the morning I felt his eyes on me. I was lying on my side facing him and before I opened my eyes I felt him move a stray piece of hair away from my face. I smiled and my eyes fluttered opened, meeting his kind brown ones.

"I had a bath made for you," he whispered. His large, calloused hand moved to my bare back. It was a nurturing movement for he seemed to be rubbing me until I was awake.

I smiled lazily. "That sounds wonderful."

Hector stood and pulled me to the edge of the bed and then picked me up, cradling me against his strong, bare chest. He had put a wrap around his waist and he padded into our huge bathroom that I hadn't had time to see the night before. It was beautiful, but plain just like the rest of Hector's home. I would have to begin putting a few of my personal touches into the place soon.

I didn't want to overpower Hector in his own home though. I wanted to let guests know that it was the home of Hector and Andromache, not only Hector. I also couldn't let too much of myself shine through as guests would be confused as to if Hector even resided there.

The golden, claw-footed tub was full of water and I was surprised to see flower petals floating on the surface. My new husband had pulled out all of the stops for my comfort. He stepped to the edge of the deep tub and gently placed me in the warm water. I involuntarily sighed as the deliciously scented water enveloped me. It was a glorious feeling and I let my head rest on the edge of the huge tub.

I peeked one eye open as I felt a disturbance in the water. Hector had dropped his wrap to the floor and had settled himself in at the other side of the tub, bringing my feet into his hands.

"What?" He asked. "I couldn't resist enjoying it too."

I smiled. "I was hoping you would. It is an awfully large tub for one person."

Hector pulled one of my feet up and out of the water and grabbed a bar of blue soap from the edge of the tub. He began to scrub my foot slowly moving to my calf. Before I knew what was happening he had somehow pulled me to his side of the tub to straddle his lap.

His large hands moved my hip to suit his need and he nibbled my shoulders and neck. After the initial pain and unfamiliarity of the night before I began to figure out what my new husband wanted. In the process, I also found out what I wanted. My head fell back and Hector's mouth went from my shoulders to my chest. Before long, I was rocking myself toward something, but I had no idea what it was.

Hector's hands moved me faster and faster, causing my body to almost shiver in pleasure. I was shocked. No one had told me that time spent with a husband might feel so good. I slumped against him, resting my head on his strong shoulder.

"Well, Wife, that was enjoyable," Hector whispered, causing me to shiver again.

"I had no idea." I gave a weak smile, as my body was still recovering. He turned me around and grabbed a small goblet from the side of the tub. He poured water over my, now much shorter, hair and then rubbed soap into it, rinsing it again afterwards.

I moved behind him and did the same thing, massaging the soap into his scalp.

"A man could get used to such treatment from his wife," he murmured, drowsily.

I laughed. "I suppose I could get used to treating my husband."

His head fell back on my chest and I pressed a kiss to his forehead before rinsing the soap out of his thick hair.

When the water became cool Hector got out first and wrapped himself in a fluffy towel, before pulling me to my feet and wrapping me in a towel. He patted me dry while I stood on the rug in front of him, smiling the whole time.

"Will I ever have to lift a finger again?" I teased him, with a gentle pinch.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He kissed my forehead and pulled me into the bedroom.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked, trying a wrap around his waist and pulling a tunic over his head.

I pulled my first common blue dress over my head for my first day as a Princess of Troy. "What do you normally do?" I asked.

"Normally?" He looked over at me. "Normally I sit in boring council meetings with my father and listen to his advisors blabber and blither on and on."

I laughed. "That doesn't sound terribly interesting." I changed my question. "What do you do for fun?" I asked.

"For fun I go to the stables."

"Then I want to go to the stables today," I said, tying my sandals around my ankles.

After a quick lunch in my new dining room we walked through the city. I had expected a hidden route for the royalty, but Hector walked down the street as though he were a common man, as though he weren't the golden Prince of Troy.

The people cheered their Prince and their new Princess and I couldn't help the huge smile that came over my face. I waved as Hector did and accepted small gifts from the children who ran to catch up to us. Before we made it to the stables I had a huge bouquet of flowers from my new admirers.

Once in the peace of the stables, I tied a piece of twine around my flowers and laid them on a bale of hay.

"Prince Hector! Thank Apollo you're here," a young stable boy said, coming up to us and giving us a hasty bow.

"That new stallion is untamable," he said. "We've tried everything to get him to settle, but he will not have it."

I looked to the far end of the stable and saw the horse the boy spoke of. It was a huge, black stallion that, on its hind legs, was easily twice as tall as Hector.

"Do not panic. We'll get him settled down, you'll see," Hector said calmly. He strode to the last stall and I perched myself on a bale of hay, interested to see the Breaker of Horses in action.

The boys had managed to get a rope around the stallion's neck and Hector took it from one of the struggling young men. He wrapped it around and around his hand and gave a sharp jerk, letting the horse know that he was dealing with someone else now. Hector began to strain against the rope pulling the horse to the paddock just outside the stables.

I followed the pair outside, as did everyone else though they waited respectfully for me to exit first. The horse began to run in quick circles around Hector, though he never let go of the rope. It lasted for a while and I could see Hector becoming sweaty and his muscles working hard beneath his tunic.

Finally, the horse came to a halt and snorted and pawed at the ground before Hector. Before I could protest, or at least proclaim my new husband's insanity, he had his hand wrapped in the beast's mane and was swinging one leg up and its back.

The rogue stallion immediately began to buck and rear up on his hind legs to try and toss his new rider. The intrusion to his space set the beast aflame with a fury the likes of which I had never seen. It flew around the paddock every which way to try and free himself from the Prince of Troy who was famous for such acts.

Again I could see the carved muscles of Hector's thighs clinging to the horse, trying to win the battle of the wills between man and beast. My own heart pounded in my ears and my palms began to sweat. The last thing I wanted to watch was my husband, of a day, be tossed from a horse.

At last the horse wore itself out and it merely trotted around the paddock. Hector motioned for one of the stable boys to bring him a bridle and the boy put it in the horse's mouth, handing the reigns to Hector.

The horse was brought to my side of the paddock and Hector held out a hand to me. "Care for a ride?" He asked gallantly.

I eyed him and the horse for a moment. Hector had proved himself to be a good man and though we had known each other for less than a month, I trusted him. I climbed onto the fence in a very unladylike manner, gaining cheers from the onlookers, and took his hand. There was no saddle or anything else on the horses, but I took a seat in front of Hector anyways.

He kicked the horse into a slow trot. I had never seen such an unruly creature in all my life. I had also never seen anything as amazing as what Hector had done to the creature, without hurting it. It would seem my husband could be very persuasive with horses and, as I would later learn, with people as well.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the fluff! I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for the typos I was in a hurry to get this up so that you wouldn't have to wait any longer! <strong>Reviews make my day so much better!<strong>


	7. Duty and Sacrifice

I don't have much to say about this update! Enjoy is all I have!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six Duty and Sacrifice<p>

After our first day as a married couple, Hector and I weren't allowed many other days like that. He went to his father's chamber of advisors and other things regarding the overall health and productivity of Troy. He also spent a good deal of time with his soldiers. I did not begrudge him his time away from me, for while both were duties of his I knew he truly enjoyed his time training the young men of Troy.

In the time without my husband I had been drawn into Priam and Hecuba's palace to spend my days with the royal women in Hector's family. We spent much time at the loom, which I initially found odd because in Thebes all of the fabric for the royal palace was purchased, but to my new family making such fabric was an enjoyable pastime. We also spent much time reading the great works of Greece, of my home.

Time spent reading and discussing the great poets and philosophers of my home country tugged at my heart. It wasn't that I wasn't happy in Troy, because I was. I was happier than I ever could have hoped to be in a marriage I would make. Hector was a kind and loyal husband just as he was a man in every other aspect of his life. He tried to make me comfortable in my new home and was hugely successful.

No, it wasn't that I wasn't happy. But even complete happiness does not erase one's heritage or memories of their homeland. When we spoke of anything Greek my mind left the topic at hand and strayed to my family at home. My proud father and silent mother, who had been ever present in my life, were suddenly gone. Podes and my other siblings, whom I had grown up with from the time of infancy, had abruptly disappeared from my life.

Six months passed in such a way. One late night after Hector and I had dined with his family, I suppose they were my family as well, in the royal palace we sleepily walked back to our own home. It had been a long night for there was always much wine and good food when everyone got together and ate. A couple of Hector's sisters were married as well and that night we had all gathered to enjoy the food and each other's company.

Hector pushed open our front door and I smiled at the renovations I had made. Any stranger would definitely be able to tell that a soldier lived there, but also that that soldier lived with a wife. I was happy with my work and I believe Hector didn't mind too much. I had tried to keep my intrusions as minimal as possible.

"Andromache," Hector called from the bathroom where he was washing up before we crawled into bed.

I went to the doorway and peered in at him. He was patting his face dry and he looked at me in the burnished bronze mirror. "Yes?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"My mother pulled me aside this evening and told me some very concerning things," he said, turning to square up to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Whatever would she have told you?"

He stepped closer to me and I looked up the short distance into his face. "She said that when you all speak of the Greek poets and such that you don't seem to be following the conversation and that you hardly ever participate."

My face fell. I didn't want Hector to think that I was the least bit unhappy, because I wasn't. I would call my condition nostalgic. "Perhaps I just do not have the interest in those subjects as the others do."

"Andromache," Hector repeated my name, this time with a more serious note. We hadn't been married long and had only known each other less than a year. Yet he knew I wasn't being honest. It was the magic of our relationship. I had been wrong to dread such a match as it had turned out that I couldn't have loved anyone more if I had picked them myself. "Do not be dishonest with me."

I took a deep breath and turned my back to him, walking to the bed. I sat down on the edge and looked at him where he was leaning against the bathroom door frame with his large arms crossed over his tanned chest.

"I didn't want anyone to bring this to your attention, husband."

"Bring what to my attention?" Hector dropped his arms to his side.

"I do not wish for you to think that I am unhappy here, with you. That is not so. I am terribly happy. I am so happy I am afraid that anything might spoil this for us," I said. I looked at my hands in my lap.

"So what is the problem if you are so terribly happy?" He asked, still studying me from afar.

"When us women speak of Greece or study the philosophers and poets I miss my home terribly." I couldn't meet his eye, but was shocked when I heard his laughter. The familiar chuckle brought my face up to his immediately.

Hector moved toward me and I was indignant that he should be laughing at me. He took my hands in his and pressed each palm to his lips. "I may not understand your feelings, because I have never been in your shoes, but I can sympathize with you, Andromache. I would hate to have been torn away from my home and family for the simple reason of marrying a brute of a stranger."

He smiled kindly down at me and my heart melted. "I just didn't want you to think that I was unhappy. You have been too sweet and generous for me to ever be unhappy."

"Still you are far from home in a country of strangers." He kissed my temple. "Please do not feel as though you cannot be open with me. I want to be here for you. You are my wife after all."

I crawled to the head of the bed and slipped under the covers, Hector following my lead. We lay quietly for a while, my head resting on his strong chest. "Andromache, I do not want you to think that you are separated from your home and family forever."

I lifted my head off of him and looked into his brown eyes. He met my own puzzled eyes. "I made the trip to Thebes once and it was the smartest thing I have ever done. I am now the happiest man alive." He ran a hand through my hair that was slowly, but surely growing back. "If going back to Thebes would make you happy then we shall return to Thebes."

My heart soared at his promising words. To be held by father and to talk to Podes would mean the world to me. I would never ask the gods for anything else as long as I lived.

"Hector, you cannot be serious," I whispered.

"Of course I am." He smiled down at me. "My father dealt fine while I was gone the first time and he shall be fine while I am gone a second time."

I wrapped my arms around him and moved so I was straddling his lap, pulling my night shift to my hips. I kissed behind his ear and his neck and collarbone.

"It seems I should promise you trips more often," he laughed into my hair.

A day later Hector and I were back in our bedroom. He had been late leaving his father's chambers and had eaten in our dining room while I sat and chatted with him of the day's events. After he had changed for bed he stood by the edge, looking down at me. He was rubbing the back of his neck and his mere stance put me on edge.

"Hector?" I asked cautiously. "Is everything alright?"

"Our trip to Thebes will have to be postponed," he said quietly.

I looked at him puzzled, but wasn't mad or upset. He was the heir to Troy and he would always have many duties that would have to be put before leisurely travel. I didn't know what to say because I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to come off upset or angry, I wasn't.

I reached a hand out to him and pulled him onto the bed, close to me. "I understand."

Hector kissed the top of my head. "I am to go to Sparta. I am to go to Sparta with Paris to hammer out a peace agreement with Menelaus."

I nodded. "Peace will be more beneficial than a trip to Thebes," I smiled up at him.

"You're not upset?" He looked deep into my light eyes.

"Of course not. When one marries royalty they must understand that their husband must make sacrifices. And when one marries they must understand that their spouses sacrifices and duties become their own, whether marrying a King or the lowliest of peasants."

Hector chuckled. "Those are wise words, wife. Perhaps you shall be Greece's next great philosopher."

I laughed lightly. "Oh no, Hector. I am no more a philosopher than any other woman who has ever lived and married. No, I am not so special."

My husband laughed loudly at this. "Who knew women were so wise," he joked.

I looked at him affronted. "Do not jest about those of my sex. It would take a very special man to do all of the things we do." I kissed his cheek and snuggled down into the bed.

Three weeks later I stood on the shore of Troy with the rest of the royal family waving to her two sons standing on the ship. They waved back to us as the ship departed for Sparta. Like many journeys before theirs this one had an unpredictable length and outcome. Like all journeys before that one the men on the boat left behind people who cared for them deeply and were uncertain if they would ever see them again when so many things could go wrong.

* * *

><p>All I have to say is that <strong>I love reviews! Please let me know what you're thinking thus far!<strong>


	8. Uncertainty

Now we're getting into the juicy stuff. We're only dipping our toes at the moment. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The first weeks that Hector was gone turned into months. It hadn't been so bad at first, but being a royal woman of Troy became quite dull quite fast. My time was spent weaving at the loom, which I still wasn't very good at, reading books and poetry with Hector's family, and since he had been gone I had had to start eating with them for every meal.

The weeks drug on without Hector's smile or booming laugh brightening my days. A couple of his sister's were married and all they spoke of were their husbands and having babies. I couldn't much input into those conversations as my own husband was gone and I wasn't too terribly interested in having a baby immediately. I spent most of that time conversing with Polyxena, the youngest daughter of Priam and Hecuba.

"Andromache," Hecuba's voice reached my ears on one such day as Polyxena and I were discussing the virtues of one particularly striking Greek poem.

"Yes?" I looked up at the older woman. She had not been one of the friendlier people I had met in Troy and unfortunately she was one of the one's whom I had to spend the most time with. Hecuba was stern and unkind in a sly way. The things she said came off as extremely polite and acceptable, but t here was always a backbiting quality to her words.

"Creusa and I were just discussing how much she would like to give her husband a baby," Hecuba said sweetly and Creusa smiled next to her mother. "Is there any chance you will be gifting Hector with an heir any time soon?" She smiled at me kindly.

I laughed lightly, trying to play the question off. "Your Grace, as you and I both know your son has been away from my bed these months past. I'm afraid we shall just have to wait if it is your son's child you would like to me bear."

The women looked scandalized at such a suggestion and I merely smiled at them all and turned back to Polyxena. After that afternoon I was no longer pestered about producing the next Crown Prince of Troy. Hecuba backed off of me and I thought that perhaps she was happy to finally see some spark from me. I would never know, but she was kinder to me and saved her biting remarks for other people.

Months passed and it became nearly a half a year since I had last seen Hector. I yearned for him terribly as I had never missed anyone in my life. I hadn't even missed my own family so bad when I left them, which I found out when I thought about it. It proved that Hector and I had truly created a bond that was incredibly strong and would bind me to him until the end of my days.

Finally, a letter arrived saying that Paris and Hector would arrive roughly one week after we received the letter. The palace went into a flurry of activity to receive the Sons of Troy after such a long absence.

I went into my own panic as I had Hector and I's whole home cleaned from top to bottom. I also, vain as I was, had a new blue dress made for me. I wanted to surprise my husband with a clean, welcoming home and pretty, even more welcoming wife. The servants were constantly blustering about my home the week before Hector was to arrive back. Iliana, several times, had to force me to sit down and to drink a large goblet of wine to calm my nerves. I was a mess. I only wanted to please him after he had been a foreign place for so long. I wanted him to be comfortable and happy in Troy again.

Finally, the royal family was summoned to wait on the landing for Priam's sons. The ships had landed the day before and they would be making their chariot journey to the city of Troy. I stood anxiously among Hector's family, twisting the fabric of my new dress between my hands.

"They bring something with them," Cassandra whispered eerily close to my ear. "What they bring will send us all to ruin. We shall not recover from the gift they bring to Troy. It will destroy us all, but only after Troy has burned to the ground and every last one of her sons has fallen with her."

Her words sent chills down my spine and I quickly stepped away, talking to Polyxena as an excuse to escape Cassandra. I had no idea what Hector and Paris could have picked up in Sparta or what could be so terrible, but then again Hector had explained to me that his sister was not to be believed.

The dust began to rise and become unsettled far in the distance as the chariots flew across the dry land. My heart began to beat a little faster and I desperately tried to pick Hector out, which proved to be impossible. There were so many chariots returning, but all I wanted to see was Hector's sturdy frame against the sunset or his brown curls bouncing, but most of all I wanted to see his brilliant smile. I wanted that smile to be directed at me.

Finally, the gates opened wide to allow the Sons of Troy entrance. The people roared as they always did for their royals. Every time I heard that roar I learned to think how precious it was. Not all rulers were welcomed like that, some were hated, and some were loathed to the point of rebellion. Not in Troy though. In Troy the people welcomed their Princes back as though they were their own sons, as though they loved them on a personal level. What I was still realizing was that the people did love the royals as their own family. That was how effective the rule of Priam was.

I could not take the wait anymore and my heart was near to bursting when I finally saw Hector ascending the stairs. He came up first with Paris following closely behind him. Hector greeted his father and mother and by the time he was standing before me the only thing I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears.

"Andromache," he murmured before pulling me into a tight hug. I inhaled deeply his scent as I wrapped my arms tightly around him. It was surreal to him back in my arms, to have him physically touching me after so long a separation. I sighed and let him hold most of my weight. "I missed you," he whispered.

I was lost in him and I believe he was lost in me. His sisters attempted to get his attention, but he paid them no mind, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"And who is this?" I heard Priam ask and my curiosity was sparked.

Hector kept one arm around me, but we turned to look at the newcomer.

"This is Helen. My wife," Paris said, wrapping an arm around the blonde woman's shoulders.

My mouth dropped when I saw her. I had never seen such physical perfection on any human being before in my life. Her long blonde tresses fell to her waist, her blue eyes snapped were soft like the sky, and her face was perfectly proportionate and soft.

"Helen of Sparta?" Priam raised an eyebrow.

"Helen of Troy. She is Helen of Troy now," Paris retorted quickly.

The woman didn't have anything to say and her eyes were shyly downcast.

"Helen of Troy," Priam repeated. He placed both of his hands on her face and kissed her cheeks. "I have heard rumors of your beauty, but never put much trust in such things. Perhaps I should have," he smiled. "Helen of Troy I am glad to you have you as a daughter."

Hector was tense by my side and I stroked his hand gently. "I must go with father to meet with his advisors. There is clearly much to discuss after this trip," he said close to my ear. "I'll come home as soon as we're finished." He kissed my temple. "Please have a large decanter of wine ready for me when I return."

Almost as soon as Hector had arrived he was gone again. I stood awestruck for a moment at the whole situation. The woman was being embraced and questioned by my sister-in-laws, but I stood back. I couldn't quite comprehend the situation as of yet, but I knew that something was amiss or that if something wasn't already amiss it soon would be.

I finally began walking back to my house to prepare things one last time for Hector. I made sure wine was chilling and that the bed was ready for him to crawl into. I laid out things for a bath if that was what he so desired. I then sat on the edge of our bed and pictured the woman again and again. I couldn't get her out of my mind and was eagerly awaiting speaking to her sometime when there wasn't such a bustle around her. "Helen of Troy," I whispered the name. To my surprise it left a bitter taste on my tongue; a hint of vinegar perhaps.

And so it began.

* * *

><p>She has arrived! Oh goodness now it's all over! Anyways <strong>let me know what you think!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	9. Whimsies and Warships

I'm not all that pleased with this. I hope you all like it, that's what's important!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

My chance to speak to Helen alone came up pretty quickly. Hector had been holed up in father's chambers almost constantly since he had arrived home. I was in our home alone when someone knocked on the heavy front door. I quickly went to answer it, always thrilled to have guests in my home.

However, when I opened the door I wasn't so excited anymore. Paris walked in without an invitation. "I just wanted to show Helen your home, Andromache. We're going to begin building our own." He looked at me with a grin on his face. So the child would be playing house with his stolen wife. "Do you mind if I leave her with you? I have to go to father's chambers."

"Not at all, Paris," I replied. He quickly left and I was left alone with the silent beauty. She looked around the large entryway.

"Well, would you like to see the rest?" I asked.

"Oh yes please," she said in a strangely airy voice.

I took her on the grand tour of Hector and I's home, but it felt strange that she should be there. She who would cause so many problems. The whole time a feeling of apprehension prickled the back of my mind.

"Where is the nursery?" She asked when we were done.

"The nursery?" I asked. "Hector and I do not particular need one just yet."

Helen sighed. "Don't you want a baby more than anything?" She asked. "Paris and I want one terribly."

I looked at her a little shocked. "I thought you had a daughter?"

She looked at me with her soft blue eyes. "I do. Hermione, but she is in Sparta."

My maternal instincts weren't quite honed yet, but I knew I would never leave my child behind. Not for anything. It shocked me that she could do that.

Helen sat in one of the chairs without being invited and I stood above her. "Have you ever loved someone so much that you just forget everything? Forget your duties and responsibilities?" She looked up at me, a dazed look in her dreamy blue eyes. "Do you love Hector like that?"

I shook my head. "Marrying Hector was one of my duties. And if I so carelessly forgot myself in such a way, I'm afraid my husband would not be impressed. But perhaps like attracts like."

Those blue eyes of hers continued to peer up at me. There was a vague emptiness to them as though she didn't understand anything I was saying. I could imagine that a woman who so foolishly left her home and family behind for "love" often didn't understand things.

"Perhaps it does," she said dreamily. She was clearly in her own world, dreaming of her and Paris' home and children.

After what seemed like hours of meaningless conversation with the woman, whom I learned was ten years older than Paris, Hector and Paris returned. Hector seemed tense and Paris quickly retreated with his "wife."

I didn't speak to Hector, merely watched him pace around the room for a moment. His arms were folded over his chest and his brow was furrowed. I waited patiently for him to speak.

Finally, he looked over at me. "Paris won't send her back," he stated. "And father isn't making him."

"They're in love," I said sarcastically.

Hector looked at me sharply, not seeing the humor. "Their love will cost us dearly. If Helen does not return to Sparta, Sparta will come to her along with Agamemnon's army. This is the perfect excuse for Agamemnon to attempt to add Troy to his empire."

"If that's what happens, then you have trained your men for a reason. They trust you and would follow you anywhere." I murmured. I walked to him and wrapped both of my arms around his middle. He slowly unwrapped his arms from himself and put them around me.

"I cannot fight all of Greece, Andromache," he whispered into my hair. "All of Greece will come. Agamemnon will get soldiers from all over Greece and we won't be able win."

"Do not talk like that, Hector," I whispered fiercely.

He stared down at me and stroked my face with his big hands. "It is the truth, Andromache. It will be a war we cannot win. I have pleaded with father to rethink his decision of allowing her to stay. Troy will fall because of a beautiful woman."

Without another word, Hector disentangled himself from me and retreated into his own study. He kept his scrolls in there and had a large desk. I didn't follow him. He needed that time to himself, as did I. I knew deep in my heart my husband was right, but I couldn't say those same words out loud. It was too terrible of a thought, let alone a sentence.

Three months later, Helen was still residing in Troy with Paris. Hector had been training his men extra hard for he knew what was coming. He came to bed irritable and grouchy and sometimes took it out on me, so I learned not to speak to him unless he spoke to me. I was so sad for him, literally heartbroken, as I watched him struggle with his and all of Troy's fate. He knew his brother and father were foolish, but he was not yet King of Troy and there was nothing he could do.

Early one morning, the alarm bell sounded through the city. I shot up in bed and hurried out to our bedroom terrace that overlooked the city. I grabbed the railing so tight that my knuckled turned white. I could see all the way to the sea and my chest constricted at the sight before me.

Hundreds of small black warships were nearing the shore before my very eyes. I tried to count them all, but I couldn't, there were simply too many. I couldn't help it, but tears prickled my eyes and I blinked furiously.

Without a word, Hector stepped up behind me. His breathing unsettled my hair but I didn't care a bit. His large hands were on top of mine. We both stared out for a long time before either of us moved.

Finally, he moved one of his arms to wrap around my waist and he held me extremely tight. His chest was pressed firmly to my chest and he planted a kiss on my bare shoulder that was exposed by my nightgown. I turned my face to kiss his cheek and the tears fell down my face. I didn't want this to happen. I couldn't bear to watch this war unfold before my very eyes, I just couldn't.

"I should prepare," Hector murmured against my warm skin.

"Prepare for what?" I managed to turn in his arms and look at him.

He looked down at me sadly for a moment. "Andromache, this is a war. I have to go to battle."

"Right now? Today?' I asked perplexed. "You would engage them today?"

He nodded. "They will be weary from their journey and we are well prepared and rested. It will be a good show of our strength," Hector said.

He released me and I wanted nothing more than for him to come back and to hold me to him. In his arms I felt as though nothing could harm me. When he was gone I felt vulnerable and scared. I followed him into our bedroom and watched as began to put his armor on.

Holding his helmet under his arm, he came back to me and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

I clung to his hand until he finally pulled away, separating us. "Be safe," I whispered as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>So I don't have much to say about this. <strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	10. Excitement?

My first battle update! I hope you love it. I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Quickly after Hector left our home I changed out of my sleeping shift and prepared myself for the day. I roughly ran a comb through my hair and sloppily braided it so it hung down my back. I tried to tie my sandals up, but I was in such a rush that I got them terribly knotted around my ankles. I cursed and told myself to calm down or I would never get out of the house.

When I had finally managed to prepare myself I ran out the door, quite unlike the royal princess I was supposed to be. My heart was beating wildly and I only wanted to get Hector back in my sight. I could not bear to not watch him, at the same time I was dreading what was to come.

Just as I had heard the alarm bell, so had everyone in the city and they were pushing and shoving each other to get to a place where they could see down to the beach. "Excuse me!" I tried to shout about the cacophony. "I need through!" People finally began to realize who I was and others shouted for me.

"Make way for the Princess Andromache!" The people began to part and my way was assisted even more when the thunderous noise of hundreds of hooves pounding the ground began to be heard. I turned and saw the soldiers riding through the street, my sweet husband at the front of them. He did not even see me; his face was set in stone and he rode tall and proud to a fate that neither of us could predict.

When the last horse went by I ran after them, using the clearing they had caused. I quickly ran up to the royal balcony that sat on the walls of Troy. My sandals were slapping the cobbled street and my breath was not coming easily. I tore up the stairs, but before I went to be with Hector's family I stopped, clutching the wall, nearly keeling over.

I had a terribly stitch in my side that felt like a knife, but I couldn't bend over behind the wall. I could not miss a thing. The soldiers were lined up in their positions and Hector was riding back and forth in front of them with his helmet under his arm. He was speaking to a general and the pair of them kept looking toward the beach where the enemy was approaching at a rapid pace. Soon they would be spilling off of their ships and onto Trojan soil. I watched Hector cast one last glance at the beach as the first ship docked and men jumped into the water.

Hector stopped pacing his horse, the black stallion that he had tamed on the first day of our marriage, and gathered his men's attention. "All my life I have lived by a code and the code is simple: honor the gods, love your woman, and defend your country. Troy is mother to us all. Fight for her!" He shouted. The men cried their support and pride and before I knew what was happening the horses were stampeding across the hot, land that led to the beach.

Without taking my eyes from my husband I walked the distance along the top of the wall to wear Priam and Hecuba and their younger children sat watching the battle. They were all silent and I did not speak to them. I resumed my spot standing and gripping the wall until my hands were white.

The first clang of metal on metal was heard and I heard a clapping behind me. It was the first and only time I broke from watching my husband that day. I turned to see Helen sitting next to Priam on his left, clapping her hands with a gleam in her eye. "Oh is this not exciting?" She exclaimed.

My blood boiled and I knew that I could not bite my tongue. "Exciting?" I asked scathingly. "You think this is exciting? Here I stand watching my husband fight, possibly to his death, because his brother brought home a trophy." I gave a disdainful look to Paris. "And here said brother stands as well not willing to risk his own life for that which he claims to love."

Helen shook her head in a frightful manner, terrified at the bitterness in my tone. How could she say this terrible war was exciting? How could she not realize that while Paris had been willing to bring her along, he was not man enough to fight for what he lusted after. Paris was no man if he was to remain in the royal balcony for the war.

"Andromache!" Priam said sharply. I slid my eyes to him, unafraid.

"This is not exciting. This is war, life and death," I said in a deadly whisper. Helen was staring at me, fear still in her eyes and Paris was glaring. Priam, however, had turned his attention back to the battle as did I.

When I found Hector in the tumult again my eyes did not leave him. I watched his every move as best as I could. I swear I did not take a breath during that whole first battle, I could not. My heart, however, continued to pound like mad in my chest and I was sure that it could be seen underneath my cotton dress.

Finally, I saw Hector waving his arms and then putting the stallion into a dead sprint back toward the walls of Troy. The gates were opened and the horses came crashing through them. I had to fight with myself to not run to the stables to greet my husband, for I knew he would come up to the balcony to speak with his father.

The minutes seemed as though they were years. I itched to see him, to make sure he was really all right after the first battle. I paced, nearly wearing a hole in the sturdy stone. When I made one of my turns I saw his hair coming up the stairs. His dark hair was darker from sweat and it was plastered to his forehead. He looked so tired and I only wanted to take him my arms, to make the day go away.

"Agamemnon has hired Achilles and his Myrmidons, Father," he said stiffly. Before Priam could say anything Hector's eyes found mine. "Come Andromache, I am tired and I could desperately use a bath."

I nodded and quickly followed him back down the stairs. He took long strides to our home and did not say a word the whole way there. I had to hop step to keep up with him but we eventually made it to our bedroom.

Hector remained silent and I stayed his hands as he began to undo his armor. A servant came in and I instructed her to run a bath for Prince Hector. I started with his chest plate and nimbly undid the ties on the side, laying it aside on our bed. I then took off the leather tunic he wore underneath, letting my fingers run over his smooth, strong chest. Next I knelt down and untied the guards he wore on his shins and pulled them, untying his sandals. When I stood I untied the leather wrap he wore above his cotton one and my husband stood before me in all of his glory.

Taking my face in his hands, he pressed a long kiss to my forehead before stepping around me and going into the bathroom without a word. Again, I paced, waiting for him to come back out. My heart had steadied a little bit, but it still beat hard.

I jumped when a pair of hands placed themselves on my shoulders. Hector put an arm around my chest and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. His hands undid the dress clasps at my shoulders and he pulled me to the bed. He did not lay a hand on me except for to pull me close to his chest.

"I realized something today, Andromache," he said quietly into my hair.

"What was that?" I asked, kissing his shoulder.

"Fighting is different for me now. Before when I fought it was all I wanted to do. I lived to do battle. I loved it like some men love the wine cask. But today as I was swinging my sword around and trying to take lives just as others were trying to take mine I realized that I do not care for the sport of it as I used to. I thought that perhaps I am just getting older and it does not hold the same sparkle any longer, but that was not it. I realized that I live for and love you, not warfare. The whole time I was out there I wanted to be back here, where we are now, lying in each other's arms." He kissed my mouth deeply, probing his tongue to meet mine, nearly crushing my body against his.

He pulled away. "And besides I am not so terribly old."

* * *

><p>There you go! <strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	11. A Duel and Death

Sorry it's been longer than usual. Just a heads up I sort of meshed the movie _Troy_ with _The Illiad_ for the Paris vs. Menelaus duel. I'm trying to make this realistic so I took out the bit about Aphrodite and all. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

The fighting continued day after day, in an endless cycle. Months passed and some days the Greeks would not show up on the battlefield, just as some days Hector refused to take his tired men out. He said that the archers were enough of a defense if the Greeks should come, but both sides understood the need for recuperation.

It was after one such day of non-fighting that I found Hector in his barely used study pacing around. "Hector?" I said tentatively, staying in the doorframe. He looked up at me and I only raised an eyebrow at him.

If he didn't spend his days fighting they were spent in counsel with his father and advisors. I hardly saw him, except when I was watching him defend Troy from the high walls.

"Paris wishes to take on Menelaus on his own. The winner takes Helen," he said with no other prodding from me.

"And is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked. "The woman revels in being a trophy I can only imagine that this would help boost her pride in herself." I saw the situation as an ending to the war. "And perhaps it will be good for Paris to take care of the mess that he created. He has let you take care of him for much too long."

"Andromache, he is my brother." Hector ran a hand through his loose curls.

"And a more unlikely pair of sibling I never saw," I muttered.

He gave me a weary smile. "Perhaps, but nevertheless we are brothers. I do not know what to do." Hector sat in the chair. "Now stop being so mean and give me some advice."

I smiled and walked over to him, taking a seat on his lap. "What does your heart tell you?" I placed my hand on his broad chest and kissed his cheek.

"My heart says that this is war and hearts aren't involved. My head says that Paris has no business facing Menelaus. He will be dead within a quarter of an hour. Paris, though, is so adamant about doing this. He feels guilty for bringing this upon us and only wishes to rid himself of such guilt." Hector kissed my shoulder and looked up at me.

"Well in that case perhaps you should let him carry out his plan. Surely your brother understands that the odds are not in his favor in such a match up," I replied.

"He must understand. Menelaus is nearly twice his age and has seen more battles than Paris will ever see." Hector shook his head.

"Then this is a lesson he must learn. Hector, you cannot protect him forever." I ran my fingers through his soft curls.

"It is what I do, Andromache. I am a protector." He pulled my face to his. "I would give my life for you in a heartbeat," he murmured, pulling away.

"I would never ask you to," I responded.

"And so you see my problem. It is not that anyone asks me to be this way, but I am. It runs in my blood, is so deeply ingrained in my very being that I cannot think of doing anything else." Hector easily moved me off of his lap and onto the sturdy wooden desk. He stood up and moved between my legs, his hands pushing my dress up so that it was bunched at my waist.

"Andromache," he murmured into my hair.

My heart had been broken for him since the war began. He was so distraught most of the time and beyond confused about everything that was happening around him. He didn't believe in the war, but he couldn't abandon his men and country. Being duty bound was something he had known all of his life and I wished that it wasn't his reality.

I had been a part of the same situation countless times since the war began. Hector didn't know how to make the confusion go away, this war was so different than any he had ever been a part of. I let him lose himself in me, holding him tight against me as he escaped for a while. After every instance he would whisper the same two words into my hair as he let me cradle him to me.

"Help me," he said quietly. We had moved to the floor and I was holding his head that rested on my chest. I stroked his hair gently. Hector's strong arms were wrapped around my waist and he held me like a child holds their favorite toy.

"You know what has to happen, Hector. You must not fight it. Paris has made his decision and now it is your duty as his brother to support him, he requires your protection no longer," I said.

-ooooOoooo-

A week later the troops were again assembled, but they were not fighting. The Trojan men stood at the base of the wall behind Hector and Paris who were riding out to meet Agamemnon and Menelaus. Paris for the first time was in his official Trojan armor.

We all watched from the royal pavilion and again I was gripping the warm stone. My eyes were on Hector the whole time. The four men exchanged a few words before Hector and Agamemnon stepped back.

Paris and Menelaus began their sparring and it was obvious who had the advantage. Paris was weak compared to the war-hardened older king.

"What if Paris is hurt?" I heard Helen ask.

"He will be fine," Priam responded.

"I do hope so," Helen said.

I had to bite my tongue to not point out what was going on below us. From the show I was seeing it was not likely that Paris would come out alive.

Finally Menelaus lunged with his sword and sliced the length of Paris' thigh. Helen cried out and ran out to stand next to me. Paris fell to his knees and I proceeded to watch the most shameful thing I had ever seen.

Paris, as though he were a child, crawled to where Hector stood cowering at his feet. I covered my mouth and watched as Menelaus lumbered after the young man, laughing the whole way. Hector didn't move from standing over his brother and as Menelaus raised his blade to kill Paris at his brother's feet, Hector moved quickly, slashing his blade across Menelaus' stomach. It wasn't a deep wound, I saw, but enough to bring the man to his knees and give the Trojan brothers enough time to mount their horses and ride back into the city.

"Oh thank goodness!" Helen exclaimed as the gates closed behind the men. "He's alright!" She gave me a dazzling smile, but I could only stare. Paris had acted without a grain of honor or pride.

-ooooOoooo-

"I couldn't help it," Hector said to me that night. "I couldn't let him die."

"I know," I murmured. "I know."

"Do you think me weak?" He asked. He was standing in the bathroom washing his face and hands at a large basin.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder blade. "Of course not. I think your heart is a little bigger than everyone else's." I splayed my hand over his chest. He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed the palm.

The next morning I woke early with Hector to break our fast together. It would be the only time I would see him that day as he was leaving with his soldiers again to resume fighting.

"Princess Andromache, this came for you last night," a servant said laying a letter on the table next to me.

I picked it up and began reading. As I read I could feel the blood draining from my face. It was from one of my father's chief advisors. My family was dead. They had been slain by Achilles. Agamemnon had ordered the terrible act after my father had refused to supply men and ships to fight the Trojans. They had spared my mother and left her in her misery, but she had died soon after of a shattered heart.

The letter fell from my hand and I stared blankly ahead of me.

"Andromache?" Hector said. I couldn't respond and he quickly became alarmed, standing up and coming to me. "Andromache?" He said more urgently. He picked the letter up and scanned it quickly. He dropped it back to the floor and enveloped me in his arms, not saying a word.

"They're gone," I whispered. "All of them." I thought of my parents and my siblings, especially Podes. He would never laugh again or live the life he was supposed to.

After a while Hector spoke quietly. "I'm here."

"No, you must go too." I pulled out of his arms. "You must risk your life for this war as well," I said, not meeting his eyes. I didn't look at him even when he pressed a kiss to my forehead; we both knew he had to leave again.

"I love you, Andromache," he said before leaving the house.

I stared blankly ahead, unmoving. It was the first and only day that I did not watch my husband fight.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	12. News

Sorry for the long wait! I don't have much to say about this chapter except enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

The Trojan War, as it would later be called, went on in the same monotonous way for the next six or so years. When I say monotonous I do not mean boring or dull. How could anything be dull when you spent days watching the man who held your heart fight for his life? No it was not dull, but it was the same anxious repetitiveness day after day. Nothing changed. My fear for Hector never went away. The Greeks didn't leave. Helen and Paris kept up their game of house and the next handful of years passed as though they were mere minutes.

I stood in the heat on the royal pavilion and watched the men ride out to meet the Greeks for what had to be the millionth time. The sun beat down on me, as I wasn't in the shade provided. I had never liked sitting back among the royals, they all seemed to calm about the fighting, and I could never be calm while Hector laid his life on the line time after time.

Hector weaved expertly through the masses of men. I would never understand his battle instinct, nor would I ever completely trust it. I was in constant fear that he wouldn't sense someone come up behind him and that would be the end of my husband. However, day after day he came back to me, for the most part unscathed.

The heat had been making me feel dizzy which I found odd. For nigh on six years I stood in the same place and had never felt so bad, but then I did. I felt dizzy and although I hadn't yet eaten anything I felt queasy, as though I might be sick.

"Andromache," Hecuba called my name from where she sat. "Come and have a seat. You aren't looking too well."

I nodded. I couldn't disagree and even if I was sitting I could still see Hector.

"Are you feeling alright?" My mother-in-law asked me.

I shook my head. "I think I must've caught something. I shall be alright though." I put a hand to my head and looked out over the hot sands to see the fighting continue.

When our midday meal was served Hecuba held me back, not that I was keen to eat. "Andromache, it isn't a something that you've caught, is it?" She asked.

I laughed. "Not in the usual sense I would say, but you could say I caught it."

Her cheeks colored at my crude remark. Since the first time I had shocked Hecuba I had found pleasure in doing so, just to see her reaction. However, she carried on bravely, despite her obscene daughter-in-law. "Does Hector know?"

I became more serious. "Not yet. Please keep it a secret. I want to be absolutely positive before I tell him such news. I would hate for him to have his hopes raised and then for something bad to happen."

Hecuba nodded. "Congratulations, Andromache. This is will make everyone's spirits a little brighter."

-ooooOoooo-

I waited for a half a month more before I finally approached Hector with my good news. I had paced around all day trying to think of the perfect way to do so. I finally decided that just being forthcoming with the news would be the best. Hector wasn't fond of mysteries or riddles and bluntness would work best.

Hector was late coming back from a council meeting and I sat and brushed my long hair before our burnished bronze mirror. I started to wonder if I would get to tell Hector before I fell asleep and had to postpone my good news. My dizziness and queasiness had finally gone away and most of the time I felt good, if not more tired than usual. I began to doze sitting at the vanity when I heard the door open.

"Andromache," Hector said. "What are you still doing up?"

He passed by me and went into the bathroom. I could hear him splashing the water on his face and arms.

"I was waiting for you," I responded laying the brush down.

"You should have gone to bed." He looked at me when I walked into the doorway. "Did you need something?"

Hector had begun to constantly ask me if I needed anything. I would never phrase anything to my husband as a want because everyone else needed something from him. The people needed him to defend their city. His family needed him to be the Golden Child. All of Troy needed him to bolster their spirits when they were at their bleakest. I would never say that I needed anything from him for I could not bear to put more on his already unbearably heavy load.

"No, I merely wanted to talk to you," I said quietly.

Hector sighed. I knew that he was tired and probably wanted to just fall into his bed, but I was putting all I had on the hope that my news would bring him joy. When he emerged from the bathroom I truly studied my husband for a moment. Someone might have thought that sixteen years had passed instead of six. Hector looked much wearier than when we were married. We weren't that much older but his face was lined and I could even see a few grey hairs at his temples, which should not have been there. He was older than I, that I was true, but he shouldn't have looked so much older. He carried new burdens and his mind was constantly being tried, not to mention his poor body.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked as he came back out into the bedroom, brushing past me. Hector's moods had been foul of late and I couldn't blame him. As his wife I tried to stay out of his way when I could and be as untroublesome as possible when I couldn't. It was so hard for me to see him like that and I only hoped that my news would bring us back together. I couldn't go on living like we were, apart, but at the same time together. He pulled his blue tunic over his head and looked at me.

"I have news for you."

As soon as I said I knew I should have worded my announcement differently. Since the war had begun any news we had heard hadn't been good. For example, when my family was killed. It was hard, but we had moved on. Hector had been a pillar in my grief and I was so thankful that he was part of my life. It was news like that that I was sure he was expecting.

"It is good news," I assured him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at me. "Well let me hear it then."

I took a deep breath. I was nervous when it finally came down to telling him. My heart beat quicker and my palms became a little damper. I took a seat next to him and took one of his large hands in mine.

"I am with child," I finally said quietly.

"What?" Hector asked looking up at me. It was what I had expected at first. "You cannot be serious Andromache!" He pulled his hand away and stood up. That was definitely not what I had expected.

"Of course I am serious. I thought the news would make you happy," I said, not understanding his response.

"Happy? You think I should be happy to hear such news?" Hector looked down at me hard.

"And why shouldn't you be happy?" I asked.

"Because now I must worry about a child." There was an anger in his tone that I couldn't understand. "Tell me Andromache, how will we go about raising a child in a time like this?"

Tears stung my eyes at his words. I had only wanted him to be happy. I thought that nothing would bring him more joy than the prospect of a child. I had been terribly wrong. He paced back and forth in front of me, nearly pulling out his hair.

"I do not know," I answered quietly. "This war should not matter. We should be able to be a family still."

Hector laughed bitterly. "A family? When will I see my child? In between battles and council meetings? I could not be a father to this child."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks, trying not to openly sob from my place on the bed. I had been so happy when I realized that I was with child and the only thing I had wanted to do was share it with Hector. Then I only wished that I hadn't said anything.

Hector stopped in front of the window and looked out, his broad back to me. He didn't say anything and I could hardly catch my breath to speak. The pain at knowing that Hector didn't want our child was overwhelming. Finally, I managed to pull myself together.

"There is nothing we can do about it now, Hector," I said resolutely. "The gods have willed it."

"The gods?" Hector glanced at me over his shoulder before looking back out the window. "The gods have forgotten us, Andromache." Without another word he left. The door slammed behind him and I was left alone, sitting on the bed with fat tears rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it! A little less fluffy than usual, but that's good sometimes! <strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	13. Bumps and Obstacles

Alright I know this chapter is sort of short, but it was exactly what I wanted to get out for this update! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Nearly a month passed and Hector had kept his distance from me. I knew in my heart that it wasn't me he was angry with, that he was overwhelmed. Sometimes, though it was hard to remember that information.

It wasn't hard from him to keep his distance. He was still either constantly fighting or in council with his father. I still watched him every day, even though he was distant to me when he returned to our home at night.

It was a terribly feeling, knowing that this was supposed to be such a happy time for us. We were having our first child and at first I had been so excited. Hector and I had never begrudged fate for holding out on us for so long, but when I had found out that I was with child I had realized that I had wanted exactly that to come to pass for quite some time.

Hector, in the month since I had told him that we were having a baby, had hardly spoken to me. Unless it was an occasion where we were with his family he was distant and silent. In public, however, he treated me as he used to. I desperately wanted to talk to him about it, but I could never muster the courage. The irony that I was married to the bravest man in Troy hit me every time. My husband could march against an unbeatable foe, but I could barely manage to speak to him.

The attention that Hector lacked in giving me was, in some ways, made up by his family. I had told the women one day while the men were in Priam's council. They had been so excited and had continued to be excited. They fawned over me as I wished my husband to. Unfortunately, I would have to make do with his family.

Time was slipping through my fingers and every day I felt as though I were bigger than the day before. My stomach was beginning to get quite round and it was fascinating to me. I couldn't help but look at myself every time I passed by a mirror. It was incredible that I carried a new life within me and I constantly had my hands pressed against my stomach.

Late one night I had gone to bed by myself. I awoke hours later to someone moving about the room carrying a torch. I sat up and saw Hector stripping from his armor and hanging it back up. He had a bandage wrapped around his chest, but it was coming undone. I quietly stood up and moved closer to him. I knew he heard me, but he didn't say anything, not even when my hands went to his chest. I untied the bandage and then retied it more securely, not looking up as I did so. My fingertips brushed my husband's warm skin, but he didn't respond at all.

"Are you alright?" I asked when I was finished. I wasn't sure if I was asking about his war wound or something else.

"I will be fine, Andromache," Hector responded before going into the bathroom. He didn't show any signs of coming out soon and so I got back into the bed, alone again.

A few more weeks passed and if I was correct I was nearly halfway through my pregnancy. I had kept the news to myself in the beginning for quite some time and it seemed as though time was going faster and faster. Hector was still distant and I had given up on talking to him.

I was sitting at the loom one day when I felt the strangest sensation. It was has though there was a very large butterfly in my stomach, beating its wings gently.

"I believe I recognize that face," Hecuba said, noticing the expression on my face.

"The baby has quickened," I replied with a smile spreading across my face. The women rushed toward me fighting to feel the soft movements. Hecuba smiled at me above them all and I was overjoyed to the point of tears.

The baby continued to move all day and I couldn't remove my hands. That evening I saw Hector at dinner and he spoke to me as he always did in public. However, when we got home he went to retreat from our bedroom into his study.

"Hector," I said quietly. "Come back here for a moment."

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. I had never before hindered his leaving. I was standing waiting for him, one hand pressed to the place where I could still feel my child moving. My husband slowly moved closer to me and I reached out to take his hand in mine.

There was complete silence as I pressed his huge hand to my slightly swollen stomach. I could feel our child rippling under his hand and I finally made myself look at him. When I did, I almost wished I hadn't. There was the strangest look on his face and I could have sworn tears glistening in his dark eyes.

"Andromache," he murmured my name and nearly collapsed onto the bed. He put his head in his hands and I could only stand in front of him. I was shocked into silence for a few minutes before I could even say his name.

"Hector," I whispered.

When he looked up at me, his face was tortured and it took my breath from my chest. "This is not how this was supposed to be," he said quietly. "There was not supposed to be this damn war. I should not be fighting." A single tear rolled down his stubbly cheek.

He took my small hands in his and kissed both of my palms. "Do you know how lucky I am?" He asked.

I shook my head, not sure of what he was talking about.

"Many men make arranged marriages, but few are as fortunate as I have been. I love my wife as though it had been originally a love match." He looked out of our window from his seat on the bed. "I should not be fighting," he replied.

"I should be waiting for my turn to rule in peace. I should be enjoying my life as the Crown Prince. I should be able to be a husband to my wife, not only for a few hours at night if that. I should be here with you every day." Hector's broad shoulders were shaking with every word he said and more tears had begun to roll down his cheeks.

I had never seen Hector cry. I had seen him anxious, nervous, and completely distraught, but never in our marriage or during the war had I seen him cry. I was speechless, there was nothing to say.

"Andromache, we should never have had to face this turmoil. We should have been able to enjoy our marriage and raise a family without this hardship."

I finally moved and swiped my thumbs under his eyes and then stepped between his legs, cradling his head to my stomach.

"Hector, this is only a temporary obstacle," I murmured. "I still love you. I am still your wife, no matter what happens around us. There may be a terrible war going on but our love for one another should not wax and wane with such things." I stroked his hair. "And as for raising a family, right now we have no other option but to make it work."

Hector remained silent for a moment letting me calm him down. It was almost as wonderful to have him near me again as it was to feel his child moving within my womb.

"I am so sorry for my behavior, Andromache. I should never have acted like that. I love you and I have long wanted a child with you, but when I was faced with it, it became all too real what we are up against."

I smiled. "You know, somehow deep down I knew how you felt."

I felt his deep, rumbling chuckle. Hector turned his head in my hands and pressed his lips against the small, rounded bump that was his child.

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope you liked it! <strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	14. Rivers and Predictions

First off I am going to apologize for how short this is. I also don't particularly care for this chapter, but the next one will certainly be better!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

I was nearing the end of my pregnancy and I had never been happier. Though there was a war being waged around Troy, Hector had come back around and we were the old us again. The newlyweds.

Hector was still constantly busy of course, but when we were together it was better. He was my husband again. He gave me all of his attention and fawned over me. I couldn't go anywhere unless I first pried his hands off of my ever-swelling stomach.

Early one morning I felt Hector leave our bed and I rolled to my other side and took his hand in mine, pulling him back into bed. He laughed and kissed my forehead, trying to leave again. I shook my head.

"Stay with me today," I pleaded.

"Andromache, I have to meet with the council," he said.

"Please," I begged. "The baby will be here soon and then we'll have no time alone together."

At mention of the baby, Hector's hands immediately went to my swollen stomach. The baby moved constantly.

"Say that you aren't feeling well or that your nagging wife won't let you out of the house," I suggested.

Hector looked at me for a moment. He stood up and left the bedroom and then came back in a moment later. He covered himself back up in bed and looked at me. "I have told them that you aren't feeling well. Now what would you have me do all day?" He asked.

I smiled and rolled away from him, but pulled his arm around me. I covered his hand that was on my belly and nearly cried from being able to have him so close to me.

"The walls of Troy are closing in on me," I finally said quietly. "I haven't left them in years."

"It really isn't a possibility," Hector said. I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"You don't think we could go to the river?" I asked gently. "It isn't so far away."

Hector peered down at my face. "The river?"

I only nodded.

"I would not take you beyond our safe boundaries, Andromache. That is far too risky."

"It isn't far at all. It is right behind the back wall," I countered. "Please. I will never ask you for anything else."

Hector sighed. "How do you make me do the most foolish things?" He propped himself up on an elbow. "We shall take a full guard and some of the archers will move to the back wall." He shook his head. "There is clearly no point in arguing with you."

I smiled. "Thank you." I struggled getting out of bed as it had become so hard to move with my huge belly. Hector helped me and we got dressed.

We traipsed through the streets of Troy, trying not be seen. Hector was supposed to be feeling ill after all. My small hand was holding his tightly and when we exited through the back wall there was a group of soldiers waiting for us. I smiled at them and thanked them profusely. I looked back and saw the archers standing guard at the top of the wall.

I could hear the river running and I immediately smiled. In the few brief months before the war Hector and I had frequently went swimming together at night in the refreshing water.

Hector led me to a spot where we could easily slip in. The men stood with their backs to us so as not to impede our privacy. I felt light as a feather when I finally submerged myself in the river. Hector was swimming near me and I reached out to him. He pulled me as close as he could get me in my current condition and kissed me deeply on the mouth.

"The guards," I murmured in his ear.

"They aren't watching," he whispered back. It had been quite some time since we had been intimate, but somehow we managed it then. My body had changed so much and I feared that he wouldn't want me anymore. Oh how wrong I was to think such a thing.

Later that night when we were back in bed I sat propped between Hector's long legs, his hands, of course, on my belly. "You know we haven't yet chosen a name," he said quietly.

"I was just thinking that exact same thing." I covered his hands with mine and thought for a moment.

"Perhaps, if we have a son we could name him Scamandrios," I said. "For the Scamander River that saved his mother's sanity."

Hector laughed. "It is perfect." He kissed my shoulder. "But what if it is a girl you carry?"

"It cannot be a girl," I said.

-ooooOoooo-

The next day I was sitting under a canopy watching the battle rage below the walls of Troy. The heat was intense and I was sweating something terrible.

"Andromache, do you think it wise to be sitting out here in the heat?" Hecuba asked from her seat beside me.

I sighed. "Why would it be unwise, Hecuba?" I asked.

"You might do harm to the baby," she said.

"I believe the baby is fine. It still moves constantly. I would know if my child were unwell." I certainly wasn't pleased that Hecuba was questioning my ability to judge for myself what was safe and what wasn't.

"I am only looking out for Hector's best interests. He would be crushed if something happened to his child." Hecuba looked at me evenly.

Our conversation was joined by a third party. "Perhaps if Hector did not wish ill for his child he ought not to have conceived it in the first place," Cassandra said in her eerie voice.

The sound of her voice made me clutch my very swollen stomach. "What do you speak of, Cassandra?"

"Your child will not live. The babe will fall like the walls of Troy shall." Cassandra peered at me with her vacant orbs and I nearly cringed.

"Do not upset her, Cassandra! She is in a fragile state," Hecuba scolded her daughter.

Cassandra merely moved away from us and I sat breathless with foreboding.

"Do not pay her any mind," Hecuba said, her tone now gentle. "She doesn't know of what she speaks."

I sat there for the remainder of the day thinking over Cassandra's prophecy. It was terrible what she had said and I was frightened. Nothing that I had ever heard Cassandra predict had come true as of yet, but the prediction about my child put me on edge.

That night I didn't say much to Hector as we got into bed. I was still in a fearful shock.

"What troubles you, Andromache? Is it the baby?" Hector asked me. He was standing behind me at the mirror and he took the comb from my hand. His long, slow strokes made me a little drowsy.

"No. Everything is alright. Do not worry so much."

He kissed my bare shoulder. "When it comes to you I cannot help but worry."

"Well you shouldn't. If anything is wrong it is only that I am ready to meet our child," I said.

* * *

><p>There you have it. I don't have much to say. <strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	15. Stubborness and Stitches

Sorry it's been a while. I've been quite busy getting ready for college in the fall! But here is the long awaited arrival of Scamandrios! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

The sun had not yet risen in the sky when I felt my first pain. It didn't hurt so badly in the beginning, just a strange pressure in my abdomen. I lay in bed and tried to calm myself by listening to Hector breathe. I tried not to move, because I did not wish to wake him. He was to take his men to battle that day and I could not get in the way of that.

When he rose from the bed I tried to act as though I were sleeping peacefully. The pains had been going on for a couple of hours and I was surprised, that they were not so bad. Obviously, I was a first time mother and quite naïve. Hector knelt next to me when he was done preparing for the day. I still feigned sleep, but feared he could feel the war going on in my body when he pressed his lips to my distended stomach. He didn't seem to notice anything and pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaving our room.

I waited for a while, making sure that he would not return before I got unsteadily to my feet. The pains were still no more than an intense pressure and I attempted to get ready as I normally did. In my naivety, I thought that I had quite enough time before Hector's child would make its entrance into our world.

I slipped a light blue dress over my head and sat at the vanity. My long hair was brushed out and I braided it behind my back, pausing a few times to press a hand to my womb. The pressure was becoming more uncomfortable with each new wave. I finally managed to get ready and I headed out. In all honesty, it felt better to move around. As I began to climb the stairs to the royal pavilion I realized that I could not watch my husband from there. His family would realize that I was not alright and I would not be allowed to stay. I knew the women would usher me down to the infirmary and I would be forced to lie on my back in discomfort until the child was born.

I retreated back down the stairs and found another staircase that led to a watch tower at one corner of the walls that surrounded and protected my great city. I ascended them slowly, a hand pressed to my child as I went. I could see the fighting below and was thankful that I found shelter from my husband's family.

The day went on and the pain got worse. I really had not thought the birth of my child through. I desperately wanted Hector to be by my side even though that was not traditionally done and even though, at that very moment he was out fighting to protect everything he loved.

More than anything, I wanted Hector to see a miracle. The poor man had been fighting nearly every day for nigh on seven years and there hadn't been much to celebrate. I wanted him to see something amazing. I wanted him to see his son come into the world.

As the day wore on, though, I knew that might not be a possibility. I could feel my son lowering in my womb and there was a heaviness on my lower regions that frightened me. Even when I looked down at myself I could see the changes in form my body had gone through just during that day alone.

Being a princess all of one's life certainly did not prepare them for any sort of pain. I had rarely skinned my knee as a child or anything else. I had never been ill either, but bringing a child into the world was excruciating. The pain became fierce and I had to clutch onto the wall to keep myself up. My fingernails dug into the hard sandstone and knees went weak several times as the pains pummeled my poor body.

My eyes never left the fighting below me. As the contractions got stronger and made their presence known more forcibly, it was difficult for me to not fall to my knees. I cradled the bottom of my swollen stomach, begging my son to wait just a little longer. I could not bring him into the world without his father by my side.

"Andromache!" I was pulled out of my anxious reverie by the sound of my mother-in-law. "What are you doing over here?" Hecuba was flanked on either side by my eldest sister-in-laws, Ilione and Creusa.

Before I could even answer them they must have sensed my pain and fear, as I am sure it was blatantly obvious on my face. All three women before me had birthed their own children.

"Do you intend to have Hector's child here?" Ilione demanded.

"I intend to have Hector by my side when his child arrives," I replied, groaning at the end of the sentence as another pain swept over me.

"You cannot be serious, Andromache," Hecuba said quietly. She reached out to take my hand as though to pull me away. "You must take to your bed."

"I am very serious, Hecuba," I said stubbornly. "I will not go lie on back and writhe in discomfort until it is absolutely necessary."

I grasped my stomach as the strangest sensation washed over me, ending in a rush of liquid between my legs. All of the women just looked at the puddle and then up at me. I knew the breaking of the waters meant that there was not much time left. So not even minutes later, I was eating my words to Hecuba and allowing her to help me down the steps.

It took extra long to get to the infirmary because once the waters had broken the pain became much worse. It was almost unbearable and it took all three of the women to help me get through the streets. Thankfully, no one was in the streets to see my distress as they were all watching the battle that I should have still been watching.

The infirmary was full of wounded soldiers and the ones who could, looked up at me curiously when I entered. I was quickly ushered into the royals' own private chambers. My blue gown was stripped off of me and was replaced with a soft, linen shift. I crawled carefully onto the bed before collapsing onto my back. The pains had intensified and had taken a new course throughout my body.

Hecuba, Ilione, and Creusa were still by my side as the midwife made her appearance. She roughly pushed the shift to my waist and spread my knees apart. I gasped at her blatant perusal of my most secret places and my cheeks flamed red.

"The Prince's son is very near to making his first appearance," the woman said happily. "I can hear his dark head already."

I was dismayed to hear such news and resolved to wait for Hector no matter what. I knew I should be pushing, trying to get my son into the world, I felt the need to, however, I could not do it, not without Hector.

"Your Grace," the woman said urgently. "You must push."

I shook my head stubbornly.

"Andromache," Hecuba whispered sharply. "What do you mean by all of this?"

I groaned as another pain washed over my whole body, urging to me to help my son into the world. I bit down and defied what my body wanted me to do. "I told you that I mean to wait for Hector."

Hecuba shook her head in disbelief. "You intend to harm his child in the process?" She asked.

I looked at the older woman at my feet. I had not thought that I might harm the baby. "My Queen, the baby will come when it is ready, whether the Princess here, wants it to or not."

I sighed at that news, but I knew she spoke the truth. I had resigned myself to producing Hector's heir without Hector himself when the door banged open loudly and there he stood in all of his battle glory.

His armor was caked with dirt, his face was smeared with sweat and sand, and his arm was bleeding, but I reached a hand out to him anyways.

"I knew something was wrong," he said as he knelt next to my bedside and kissed the palm of my hand. He put his own huge hand on the hardened mound that was his child.

"Hector!" Hecuba exclaimed. "You cannot be in here. This is not fit for a man's eyes."

"Mother," Hector said through gritted teeth. "I shall decide what I see and what I do not. My wife needs me now and I would appreciate it if you all left us." He looked at his mother and sisters. They all bowed their heads under his hard gaze and retreated, a silent protest still on Hecuba's lips.

The midwife did not seem the least bit concerned that a man had entered her sanctuary. "Prince Hector, we have been waiting for you so this child can be born. Hurry and get cleaned up."

Just seeing my husband made some of my fear and anxieties dissipate. I knew I could do many more things with him by my side than I could without him. Hector disappeared for a moment and I finally let my body begin to do what it wanted to. I bore down with everything I had. Since Hector had appeared I wanted to give him his son more than anything.

Hector appeared a few moments later in a clean tunic and wrap. His arm was bandaged, but in my haze of pain and desire to gift Hector with a son, I noticed that it was bleeding through. He took my hand in his and kissed my temple. I also noticed the trepidation on his face. The brave many by my side had seen many things in battles he had fought, but I was sure he had never expected to see the birth of a child.

And so I pushed and pushed, giving every last fiber of energy I had to produce Hector's son. However, nothing seemed to be happening and I collapsed back on the pillows. My long hair was drenched with my own sweat and my shift was sticking to my distended body.

"What is wrong?" Hector demanded of the woman.

"This is how childbirth goes, my lord. It takes some time, especially when so large a man as yourself and such a slender woman as your wife create a new life."

I saw the guilt on his face and felt very bad for my husband. As was his custom he took on the blame whole-heartedly.

"Come now, Princess. I am sure I can very nearly see this child's dark head," the woman urged me.

I held Hector's hand tightly and turned my face into his chest giving it every last ounce of effort I had. I cried out, the sound muffled by my husband's body and felt such an intense burning that I knew something had to be happening. I continued to push until the horrid feeling was gone.

I looked up to see Hector staring transfixed between my legs. The midwife took my hand and gently brushed my fingers against the sticky hair of my child. Feeling the babe gave me a renewed vigor and I used the pain.

"You are almost there, Andromache," Hector urged me with a huge smile on his face. "Our child is almost here. You can do it." He kissed my forehead and I very nearly screamed with the effort.

Slumping back on the pillows, I felt the babe slide from my body and into the midwife's able hands. "You have a son, Prince Hector," she said, cleaning the baby quickly and placing the bundle in his strong arms.

"We have a son," he corrected her. "I had nearly nothing to do with this miracle." He stared in awe at the child in his arms and I could only smile, itching to have him in my arms.

It was a sweet sight, though. My husband, who carried shields, spears, and swords, cradling the tiniest babe in his strong arms. Hector sat on the bed next to me and gently transferred the bundle to me. I stroked his soft cheek and held him close to me.

Our new family was oblivious to the midwife cleaning me and the room up a bit. Hector wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I met his lips with mine. I instinctually unlaced the shift and guided my breast to my son's mouth. He had no trouble and already had the large appetite of his father as he latched on immediately and went to work.

"I have taken care of your wife, Prince Hector; now let me see about that arm." Hector didn't even seem to notice as the woman unwrapped his arm, cleaning and stitching it.

"Scamandrios," he murmured next to me. "Our son."

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope you loved it! <strong>Let me know!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


End file.
